One Month
by ItsOnlyaPaperMoon
Summary: Sasuke needs to find Itachi and since Karin's ability is usless, he goes to Konoha to research Itachi's whereabouts for one month. In the meantime, will he be able to tie up the loose ends between him and Sakura? SasuSaku Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay Peoples!!! This is one of my fanfics. Please enjoy!!!! Don't forget to review!!!! Thanx!

Ed fangirl

_Sasuke's thoughts…_

**Sakura's thoughts…**

Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, therefore, I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

Sasuke and his group walked along the dirt road until they reached the gates of Konoha.

"What are we doing here?" asked Suigestu impatiently, "Aren't we supposed to be going after Uchiha Itachi?"

"Shut up. We're here because I need to find the location of him. Karin is too busy flirting with me and not tracking him down. So I need to track him down myself," replied the chicken-haired ninja.

"Why here?" asked Juugo.

"It's the closest village," answered Sasuke. He was beginning to get irritated.

"Sasuke-kun, isn't this village your home town?" flirted Karin. Sasuke ignored her and continued walking.

_**At Konoha**_

"Come in!" yelled Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I have come back from the mission. Everything was successful. However, Akatsuki member, Zetsu, got in the way so I killed him," stated the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura, why are these Akatsuki members after you? You do not posess a jinchuuriki."

"Because Naruto is too stubborn to be captured, Akatsuki plans on taking me hostage so they can lure Naruto to their hideout. I am merely their bait," answered Sakura.

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in," yelled the Hokage. The door opened and it revealed no other than Sasuke. Sakura turned around and faced the man whom she had once loved.

She smirked, "So, you're back Sasuke?"

"Hn" _What? No –kun suffix? Whatever._

"Uchiha Sasuke! Why are you back?" asked Tsunade.

"I am looking for my brother, Itachi, so I need to find his whereabouts."

"I know where the Akatsuki hideout is," Sakura said. Sasuke walked over to her.

"Tell me, Sakura!"

"Why should I?" answered the girl, "I don't have to if I don't want to."

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" yelled an angry Tsunade, "Get to the point Sasuke."

"I'll make a deal with you. I stay here to research the whereabouts of Akatsuki for a month. One month, here in Konoha. After that one month, I leave. Deal?" stated the Uchiha.

"Very well, one month," replied the Hokage, "but since you're back, you're a Konoha citizen again. You and your "gang" will stay at Sakura's house. Understood?"

"NANI?! Why can't they stay at the lodging town nearby? Why MY HOUSE?" exclaimed Sakura.

"You have the biggest house and you live alone," responded Tsunade. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Do you people like it? Please review!!! I'm not that good at writing so I want to know your opinions!!!!! I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time…Thanx to the people that reviewed! Please review!!!! Thanks!

_Sasuke's Thoughts…_

**Sakura's thoughts…**

**Chapter 2**

"Follow me Sasuke. I'll show you where my house is." Sasuke and his group followed the pink-haired girl. It was silent as they walked, so Sasuke tried to start a conversation.

"So, Sakura, what happened to my house and belongings?"

"Well, you see, after you left, people figured you weren't coming back so we packed up your belongings and turned your house into a park. New flowers were planted and everything. It's really pretty now," Sakura replied.

"What about your parents? Are you sure they won't mind all of us staying at your house?" asked Sasuke.

"It won't matter. After all, they're dead," answered the girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry," replied Sasuke.

"Don't be. Death is uncontrollable. You can't stop someone from dying and you can't bring the dead back to life. Life's like that. Death's like that."

"So Sasuke-_kun_," Karin purred, "Do you want to hang out later?"

"No."

"_Please???_"

"No."

"Just leave him alone. He clearly doesn't want to hang out with you, let alone go out with you," stated Sakura.

"You're just jealous because Sasuke-kun didn't ask you to go on the mission with him."

"At least I don't cling to him. You're just as bad as a flea on a rabid dog."

"Excuse ME? I'm not the one with pink hair….PINKY!!!!"

"Well having pink hair is better than being a flea."

"PINKY!"

"FLEA!"

"PINKY!!!!"

"I OUTTA SHOVE YOUR HEAD INTO A BLENDER YOU BI-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!" screamed Suigetsu.

_Finally…jeez. They're worse than my fangirls._

**Calm down Sakura. Breathe in and out….in and out…**

"Well, were here!" shouted Sakura. Sakura walked in and told everyone where their rooms were.

"Okay, I'll be in my room. Sasuke will take the study. Hm…Suigetsu and Juugo will be it that room and Karin will be in that room.

"No fair! Why does Sasuke-kun's room have to be next to Pinky's room?"

"It's because the books are in the study and Sasuke needs to study Akatsuki's whereabouts." Sakura informed.

"Fine."

"Wait Sasuke before you go i-" Sasuke went in to the study and there were books everywhere.

"Holy shit….that's a lot of books." Sakura cleaned them up and started to prepare dinner.

Do you guys like it? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time…got kinda lazy…..sry! Anyways, Thanx 4 reviewing and sorry if there are any errors…was in a rush.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for not updating in like a week! I was being a lazy bum again! Really sorry! Please REVIEW!!!! I have 180 hits but only 6 reviews!!!! Come on ppl!!! Many thanks to those who have reviewed, though!

_Sasuke's Thoughts…_

**Sakura's thoughts…**

**Chapter 3**

"GOMEN!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura, "I need to clean out my study. I normally spend all of my nights studying medication and stuff like that. Don't worry; it will only be a second." Karin walked over and picked up a book.

"What kind of shit is this?"

"It is not shit, it is an in-depth analysis on the human body!" stated Sakura as she got back to cleaning. A few minutes later, she finished.

"All done!" exclaimed the girl. Sasuke went into the study and started to unpack.

"I'm going to make dinner. What do you guys want? Is ramen okay with you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Anything's fine," replied Sasuke, "We haven't had a decent meal in days." Sasuke walked over to the desks and saw photos of Sakura. One picture was a picture of her and Team Seven. Kakashi was patting Sasuke's and Naruto's head. The boys were glaring at each other while Sakura stood there smiling. The other picture was of Team Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were in it and the Sai person was also in the picture. Sasuke then spotted two other pictures. One was of Sakura when she was really young, maybe around five. The other picture was when Sakura was around ten. Sasuke then noticed something wrong with the pictures. _Her parents from this picture are different from the ones in the other photo. I wonder what happened…_

"Dinner's ready!" Everyone walked over to the table and began eating. In the middle of the meal, Sakura stood up and said, "Please excuse me, I'm going for a walk."

"I'm coming along, too," Sasuke stated as he excused himself and joined Sakura.

The two walked to the old campus bench and sat down. Sakura gazed at the stars.

"Do you remember, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"The night you left. We met here in this same exact place."

"Oh yeah."

"I started crying and you didn't even seem to care at all. You just knocked me out and left me on the bench, all alone."

"Sorry about that."

"I regret ever saying that I loved you in the first place. I was such a fool to think that the daughter of two merchants would ever even have a chance with someone of the Uchiha family. I was all brain, no brawn. You had both brain and brawn, charming looks, and were popular. I was made fun of for my big forehead and ugly pink hair. I was a fool."

"Baka!" shouted Sasuke, "You make my life seem so perfect! You don't understand anything! You never had a sibling! You never suffered the loss of anybody you loved! You've never been treated like trash! I loved my otou-san, but he always pushed me aside and treated Itachi like he was a prince! You don't understand that pain!"

"Ah…but I do….Although I've never had a sibling, you and Naruto were like my brothers. For once, I felt like a big sister that had to resolve conflicts between her younger brothers. My parents, _real_, parents died when I was five. The people who I then lived with were my aunt and uncle. I loved them like parents. Last but not least, you. You treated me like trash, like shit. I was always called annoying and you acted as if you hated me. The pain in my heart might not be the exact pain in your heart but they are similar!" replied Sakura.

"Whatever." Sasuke got up and walked away, leaving Sakura alone.

**He's left me again. I'm alone….iie, **(no in Japanese) **I'm not alone. There are people around me that care about me….Maybe I'm just lonely…There's something missing in my heart. I don't know what it is, but I feel so empty…..just empty…**

Is it good? Sorry if there are any mistakes….and for the less educated Naruto fans, the part about Sakura and her parents is all made up. Just so there is no confusion. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update sooner and make longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't get lazy today! I had a half day at school, so I have time to write this chapter. I'll try to make it longer. Please keep reviewing!!!! Thanks!

_Sasuke's Thoughts…_

**Sakura's thoughts…**

**Chapter 4**

Shortly after Sasuke left, Sakura got up and began to walk back home. **He hasn't changed a bit…** When Sakura reached her house, everyone was already in bed. It was pretty late now. Sakura walked to her room and fell asleep. She was too tired to change into comfortable clothes

_**The Next Morning**_

Sasuke woke up and looked at the calendar on the desk. It was March second. _It's already day two of this month._ He walked out to the kitchen table and found a note that was quickly scrawled onto a sheet of paper.

_**Sasuke and others,**_

_**I have left for work at the hospital today. If you people are hungry, I left some onigiri (rice balls) out on the table. Please help your self. Tsunade-sama's library is in the Hokage's tower. By the way, tsunade-sama wants you people to come to the hospital for a check up.**_

_**Sakura**_

Sasuke grabbed an onigiri and began to eat. When everybody woke up, they left for the hospital. At the hospital, a nurse greeted them.

"Hello, my name is Raikishi Shiniharu. People call me Shini for short," the nurse stated, "What are your names?"

"Sasuke"

"Juugo"

"Suigetsu"

"Karin"

"Okay. Please follow me." The nurse led them down the hallway. Each of them was led into a room for a check up. When the check ups were over, Sasuke asked one of the nurses, "Is Haruno Sakura here today?"

"No, today's her day off," the nurse replied.

"Day off?"

"You see, every March second, Sakura takes the day off to go visit her parents at the Konoha Cemetery. _That's right. I haven't visited the family grave in a long time._

"Okay. Thank you."

"Oi, Sasuke!" Suigestu shouted, "Shouldn't we go to the library now?"

"You guys go on without me. I'll meet you later."

"I'll miss you Sasuke-kun!" shouted Karin.

Sasuke walked down to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino was inside.

"Sasuke! You're back!" the girl shouted. Sasuke was glad that she wasn't a fan girl anymore.

"Hn. Just give me a bouquet. (AN/ I don't know much about flowers so it's just a bouquet.)Here's the money."

"Are these for anyone _special_?"

"No." Sasuke took the flowers and left for the cemetery. After a long walk, he finally reached it. Sasuke walked over to the family grave. **Okaa-san, otou-san, everybody…I promise to avenge you. **He placed the flowers on the grave. The boy turned to look at the lake nearby and saw something pink. He also heard a voice.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, how are you? It's been a long time since I've visited." Sasuke walked toward the voice and noticed that it was Sakura.

"Oi."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up and saw the Uchiha looking at her.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have a problem with me visiting my family grave?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but shouldn't you be doing research?"

"And shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Sakura turned around and looked at the lake.

"Why do we have to fight?" Sakura asked, "I mean, we're only here to visit our parents."

"Hn."

"Last night, when you said that I make your life seem so perfect, it's true. Your life s perfect compared to mine. As a child, I was abused by my parents. They would scream curses at me a kick me. That's why my self-esteem was so low. To them, I was just a mistake. At the Academy, people would make fun of my large forehead. When I first met Ino, she found me at the fountain, crying. I wasn't able to go home; otherwise, I would have been hurt even more. After Ino had helped me, my real parents were taken away by the ANBU. They were replaced with another couple that was willing to take care of me. When they had passed away, my 'aunt and uncle' had decided to be my caretakers. Those wounds from my childhood had cut deeply into my heart and when they were just starting to heal, I fell in love with you."

"So what if you fell in love with me?" Sasuke asked.

"You put me through rejection and it hurt. The night you left, you left me alone and with a shattered heart. It still hurts." Sakura clutched her heart. "I may be a medical ninja but I can't heal this wound."

"So? At least your clan wasn't murdered by your own brother!" Sasuke was getting angry again.

"You know what, Sasuke? Forget it. I tried. I tried my hardest to befriend you after breaking my heart; after shattering it into a million pieces! I've had it Sasuke! I thought you would have at least changed a little! I was wrong!" Sakura yelled. Sakura stormed out and ran. _She's right, I have changed strength-wise, but other than that, I haven't changed. Argh!! Why the hell do I care how I act like? My only goal in life is to live and to kill._

Again, sorry if there are any errors. I tried to make the chapters longer. Now all you guys need to do is submit a review. Come on, REVIEW!!! Please?


End file.
